


Superdead

by memebeancasserole



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, I suck at planning, I'm Bad At Summaries, Im just writing this with no planning so forgive me please, M/M, Sadness, Zombies, apocalyptic setting, just so much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memebeancasserole/pseuds/memebeancasserole
Summary: When the apocalypse doesn't go as planned, the Winchesters aren't able to stop it. Instead, the world is plunged into a state of decay with an unforeseeable end. Rick Grimes, a Georgia cop, is in a coma when this all goes down and is separated from the ones he loves. When he meets up with Sam and Dean, will they be able to make it through this new world?
EDIT:I'm BACK! Just FYI, chapters one and two are going to be similar to what was in place before, but they're different enough that you will probably still want to read them.





	1. Before The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> How it all started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all began.

The first time Sam and Dean heard about the apocalypse, they were 4 and 8 years old. Their father had dumped them in church for the morning so he could research a case at the motel in peace. They sat in sunday school, surrounded by a dozen petrified children. The teacher was telling them the story of Revelations. 

Unsurprisingly, Sam and Dean remained unfazed. 

“Miss?” Sam’s calm voice surprised the teacher. “Are the horses and that Lucifer guy monsters?” 

“Yes, Sam,” the teacher said distractedly, comforting another child and not even sparing him a glance, “But there’s no need to be afraid. God will always protect us no matter what.”

“Oh miss, I’m not afraid!” 

The teacher whipped her head around, surprised at the calm tone of his voice. “Is that so? That’s good. You have nothing to be afraid of.”

“Yeah! My Dad fights monsters, like werewolves and vampires and stuff, so I know he’ll protect me,” Sam stated. 

“Oh! Well, I really want to meet your father when he comes to get you then! He seems like a cool dad!” She hid the shock in her voice well. Sam nodded his head and turned towards the window, staring out of it and waiting for class to be over.

. . .

“Sir, I know I am in no position to tell you how to parent, but—”

“That’s right, you aren’t,” John stated, cutting her off.

“But sir! Your child was speaking of horrible, unholy things as if he believed they were real! Monsters!” Her voice became louder and more shrill by the second.

“What, is it such a sin to tell them a bedtime story once in awhile?”

The teacher opened her mouth to speak again, then inhaled and glanced over at the open door of her classroom, thinking her next words over. Her eyes fluttered shut and she turned back to John. “Sir,” she said, her voice lower this time, “how often do you take your children to church? I’ve never seen them in here before.”

“Every single weekend, ma’am. We’re just in town to visit their grandparents for the week.”

The teacher pressed her lips into a tight line and then nodded her head in defeat after a moment. “Thank you for your time, sir,” she surrendered.

He turned away and called out to his sons. They filed out of the doorway one behind the other, heads hung like beaten puppies. The three walked to the Impala in silence. John got into the driver’s side, slamming the door, while his boys sat in the passenger side and rear. They both looked at their father, anxious about what he would say to them. He sat there silent, looking down at his lap and breathing heavily through his nose. He clenched his jaw as if he were about to speak, then shook his head and jammed the car keys into the ignition. Nobody said a word as they sped off out of the church parking lot.

. . .

The Winchester brothers had been looking for their father for months. It seemed like every time they got close, he would slip through their fingers and they’d be back to square one, having nothing to go off of other than an occasional message from him, every single one of which would contain coordinates. At that point, they were losing hope that they would ever see them again. 

But it seemed the very second their family reunited, it all went to hell. Damn, Dean thought, why am I not surprised. The same demon that killed their mother was currently possessing their father. Now, they were all stuck in a cabin, the demon ready to murder them at any moment. 

Currently, it had them pinned to the wall and was fully prepared to kill them both. John had begged Sam and Dean to kill both him and Yellow Eyes moments ago, but neither had the heart to kill their own father. They were paying for it. A deep rumbling brought Dean out of his thoughts, and he looked over to his father. John’s face screwed up in a frown. He threw his head back and opened his mouth wide. Black smoke poured out of his mouth and shot straight up into the ceiling. Slowly but surely, all the smoke disappeared and John collapsed onto the hardwood. The brothers’ bodies relaxed and they both sunk to the floor; the invisible force keeping them pinned to the wall was gone. They sat for a second until they heard John groan from across the room. Sam was first to rush over to his limp body. 

“Dad! Wake up!” He shook his father until John’s hand swatted him away. 

“I’m alright,” John groaned, “Help me up.” 

Dean hurried over to him as well, and they both pulled John to his feet. He rubbed his face, and they stood there in silence for a moment.

Sam was the first to speak. “What do we do now?”

John thought for a moment, then stated, “we split back up.” 

Both brothers gaped at him, shocked. “We just got back together, Dad! And now you’re asking us to leave again?” Sam asked incredulously.

John threw his arms up in disbelief. “Did you not see what just happened! We lost the demon we’ve been looking for our whole lives. All that work, down the drain! We need to keep looking for him. We’ll cover more ground if we work separately.” He sighed. “There’s no point arguing with me.”

Dean took a moment to think before responding. “Alright,” he muttered and turned away from his family, heading for the door.

“Dean! What are you doing,” Sam questioned. Dean turned around and stared Sam down. He gave him a glare, challenging Sam to question this decision. Sam glanced over to his father who was giving him the same look. He knew that this time he would have to fold. “Alright, fine.” He walked over to his father and gave him a firm hug. Dean grabbed their gear and walked out the door and Sam followed behind. Neither spared John a second glance.

 

. . .

The next time Sam and Dean caught wind of the apocalypse, they were already neck deep in it. It had been a few years after they separated from their father, and they had not heard from him since. A lot had happened. Both brothers had died; Sam was a soldier of the yellow eyed demon which resulted in a stab in the back. Dean, meanwhile, sold his soul and went to hell to bring him back from the dead. An angel had brought Dean back, to stop Lucifer from destroying the Earth, which was unbeknownst to him at the time. The same angel, Castiel, eventually appeared in Dean’s dreams and gave him the news: he and his brother both had to guard the Earth from his archangel brothers. Then, to make matters worse, the brothers found out that they were the destined vessels of Lucifer and Michael themselves. Like everything else in their lives, that didn’t go as planned. Sam had almost given himself up to Lucifer and Dean held strong as well. Instead, Michael possessed the Winchesters’ long lost brother, Adam, and Lucifer possessed a stranger named Nick. The fight to end it all was to take place at Stull Cemetery in their very own home town of Lawrence, Kansas. 

The war to stop the Apocalypse was hopeless, seeing as Heaven’s side had been losing from the start. Seals had to be broken before Lucifer’s cage could be opened; Sixty six to be exact. Except, there were hundreds of seals able to be broken, so it wasn’t difficult for hell’s soldiers to break a few. Ironically, Sam broke the last of the 66 seals when he killed the demon Lilith. 

 

Now the only way they could reopen Lucifer’s cage to throw him back in was to retrieve rings from each of the Four Horsemen: Death, Famine, Pestilence, and War. Just yesterday, Dean had deep dish with death. He retrieved the ring from him that they would use. That made three, since they had already gotten War and Famine's rings. Pestilence, though, was still M.I.A. But still, they had to try to stop Lucifer and Michael, despite not having a plan to get rid of them permanently.

. . .

The day the world ended, Dean rolled up to Stull Cemetery in his 1967 Chevrolet Impala, his brother sitting beside him in the passenger seat. He rolled his window down and played Def Leppard’s “Rock of Ages” over the radio at the highest volume. They rolled to a stop right in front of the clearing where Lucifer and Michael stood opposite each other. Sam and Dean ducked out of the car and Dean shut the radio off.

“Hey,” Dean said in a faux relaxed tone, “what’re y’all doin’ out here this time of day?” A charismatic half-grin graced his face.

The two angels both glared at the Winchesters, Lucifer’s face plastered with a grin and Michael’s with a scowl. “You know you can’t stop any of this,” Michael growled through Adam’s mouth. 

Dean shrugged and stated, “we can try.” He stared Michael down and took a few steps towards him. He whipped out his gun, and without taking any time to aim, he shot at the angel. But nothing hit. The two angels had vanished in an instant. In their place stood the last remaining horseman, Pestilence. 

He smirked. “There’s been a change of plans, boys,” Pestilence grinned with a hint of humor in his voice. “The man upstairs and I made a deal about how this apocalypse is gonna go.” Sam and Dean listened curiously. “God wanted to punish Michael and Lucifer for their actions, so they’re stuck in the cage. Don’t worry though. You mud monkeys are still invited. In fact, you’re the main event!” Pestilence let out a deep, echoing chuckle and the boys glanced at each other. When they looked back, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have chapter two written, but I'm going to wait to post it until tomorrow so we can get on a schedule of posting every Saturday...


	2. First Encounters

It had been two months since the odd encounter with Pestilence, and nothing out of the ordinary had happened in their lives since. Sam and Dean Winchester resumed life as normal, hitting the road and hunting for a while before settling down for a month in a cabin in rural Georgia to hunt a Wendigo. They were stuck in the middle of the woods with no cell service, no TV, and no radio. In other words, they were completely in the dark at the state of the outside world.

Dean collapsed on the couch, covered in blood and gore from killing the monster. “God, we’ve never had that much trouble with a Wendigo before,” Dean groaned.

“Maybe we’re getting old,” Sam chuckled, already behind the bathroom door. Dean grimaced, feeling the blood dry on his skin. He wished he had called dibs to be first in the shower, but Sam beat him to it, and he had to honor dibs. After a few minutes, the shower shut off and steam stopped pouring out of the bathroom door. “Your turn,” Sam said, tossing Dean a towel and drying his own hair with another. Dean caught it and strolled into the bathroom.

. . .

After 30 luxurious minutes of hot water and bliss, Dean stepped out of the shower, got dressed, and walked out of the restroom. He approached his brother. “So, I was thinking.” Sam glanced up at him. “You know that call we got from Bobby just before we came down here? About the vampire nest? I was figuring we could head over there and check it out. I mean, we got nothing better to do,” Dean shrugged.

“It’s been almost a month. Are you sure he still needs help?” Sam looked at Dean with one eyebrow raised. 

“There’s no harm in going. Worst case scenario, he’s not at the motel he told us about and we get some good food and keep driving,” Dean argued.

“Now,” Sam questioned.

“Yeah.”

Sam nodded and grabbed his duffel, heading out to the Impala, with Dean close behind.

. . .

They were barely an hour into driving when it happened.   
Dean stuck his arm out the open window of the Impala, his hair whipping in the wind. He cranked up the radio, blaring Led Zeppelin for anyone in a mile-wide radius to hear. He wasn’t paying attention to the straight, empty road; he had his eyes shut and was singing at the top of his lungs. He heard his brother call out, but he didn't have any time to react before the car hopped 5 feet off the ground, almost as if he had gone 90 mph over a speed bump. Dean slammed his foot on the brakes and the car came to a screeching halt, tires smoking. Both brothers dove out of the car and ran over to what Dean hit.

“Dude, it looks human,” Dean exclaimed, stopping right next to the still mass. Sam nodded, eyes wide in shock. Dean rolled it onto its back and gasped in disgust. It did indeed look human. Well, almost human. Its eyes were glassy, its face was green and bloody; its teeth were even bloodier, filled with chunks of what they only identified as meat. “What the hell?” Dean looked at his brother then back at the beast just in time to see it swipe a hand at Dean and growl. “Shit!” He barely dodged the hand.

The thing began to stand despite just being mowed down by a car. It kept growling and gnashing its teeth and Sam and Dean shared a knowing glance. Dean pulled his gun out of his waistband a put a bullet through the thing’s head.

Sam let out a shuddering breath and rubbed his hand over his face. “What is this thing?”

“I have no idea, Sam.” I would say zombie, Dean thought, but then I would sound stupid. “Whatever it is, we need to get rid of it.”

“Agreed,” Sam said, grabbing one of its legs and dragging it to a ditch beside the road. They both returned to the car.

“I’ll say it again; what the hell.” Dean said, confused.

“I don’t know.” Sam stated, equally as puzzled as his brother. “I say we meet up with Bobby and have him help us figure this out.”

Dean nodded his head and stuck the keys in the ignition; pressing the gas pedal, and rolling down the road much slower than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short one! Don't worry though, I got another good/long one coming next.


	3. Bobby

Sam and Dean drove through a third barren small town.

“Dammit,” Dean groaned as he pulled another dry gas nozzle out of his car. “Nothing. Again.” He dragged his hand over his face. At this rate, they would be out of gas just as they reached Bobby’s motel. 

“What the hell is going on,” Sam said quizzically. Dean shrugged his shoulders while Sam continued, “Do you think it has anything to do with what Pestilence said a couple months ago?”

“Maybe,” Dean replied, “But we have no way to be sure. The best thing we can do for now is find Bobby and figure out what the hell is going on.” Dean seemed distressed. “I mean, we haven’t seen anybody for our whole trip.”

“I agree. If anybody would know what’s happening, it’s Bobby.”

. . .

“We can’t leave, you ass!” Bobby’s voice rang across the parking lot. “I told them exactly where I was, and they said they would come. If nothing else, those boys are reliable.”

“Bobby, it is only logical to move on to Atlanta. All the broadcasts said—”

Bobby cut Castiel off. “I don’t care what the television said! I don’t give a damn if it was put on by the mayor of Georgia, or the president, or the man upstairs himself! I’m tellin ya, it won’t be safe!”

“Fine,” Castiel yielded, “I’m waiting one more week, and if those humans aren’t here, I’m moving on. With or without you.”

“Good.” Bobby turned away and walked inside the motel room.

. . .

The car sputtered to a stop almost a mile outside their destination. Dean slammed his hand down on his baby’s steering wheel and exhaled sharply. “At least we got this far,” Dean reasoned and stepped out of the car, “We may as well stock up and walk the rest of the way.”

Sam shot Dean a disbelieving look. “Really?” Dean nodded his head. “You’re really gonna leave the Impala?” 

“Well, what other option do we have? Are you gonna push it for a mile,” Dean asked rhetorically and paused for a response, receiving nothing but silence from his brother. “That’s what I thought."

Sam sighed, and grabbed his duffel bag from the car’s backseat. Both he and Dean rounded the car to the trunk, where their secret arsenal of weapons hid. Dean pulled open the trunk, then unlocked the chest containing their guns and knives.

Sam thought a moment before turning to Dean. “We need to figure out what’s most important, and start with those. Then we can just start stuffing stuff in our bags.” Dean nodded, and dug around for a few choice items before hastily grabbing an assortment of extra guns and knives. Since their duffels were already full of clothes from their hunt, they still managed to fit a good amount of extra weapons in their bags. Each one of them threw their bags on their shoulders and grabbed a few extra rifles.

“Ready?” Sam looked to Dean, who was frowning at the closed trunk of the Impala. Sam sighed, and dropped his guns and bag on the asphalt. “I’ll help you move it off road.”

“Thanks,” Dean mumbled. He dropped his stuff by Sam’s and braced his hands just above the left tail light. Sam leaned on the other side and waited for Dean to tell him ‘go’.

“On three,” Dean said, “One. Two. Three!” Both brothers grunted with the effort of pushing. Luckily, the car was already angled towards the side of the road. It only took a few pushes until the car was fully off of the road and partially in the trees. Sam and Dean stood back, but still Dean frowned at the car. Sam stayed silent and reached for a few big branches and Dean soon did the same.

Soon, they had most of the car covered with foliage, hiding it well enough so the average passer-by wouldn’t be able to distinguish it from the other undergrowth. The two strolled back up to where their materials lay, and they picked it all back up. They started their trek to Bobby’s (supposed) location.

“So,” Dean started, “You’re the smarter brother. You must have some idea what the fuck is going on.”

Sam smiled. “I’m gonna sound crazy.”

Dean chuckled in response. “Listen, nothing can be crazier than the ideas I have.”

“Or what’s actually happening.” Both boys laughed together for a moment. “In all honesty? These things are the closest things to zombies I’ve ever seen.”

“That’s what I thought,” Dean exclaimed. They smiled for a moment, then broke off into a thick silence as the weight of the situation kicked in.  
. . .

“There it is!” Sam’s pace quickened as the Star Motel came into view as they rounded the turn in the road. Dean had to speed up as well to keep up with Sam’s long gait. In no time, they reached room number 13, the room where Bobby was allegedly staying.

Dean propped his rifle against the doorframe, and used his now-free hand to rap his knuckles against the wood door. He heard almost-inaudible footsteps behind the door before a long stretch of silence.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Dean felt cold metal of the barrel of a gun against his forehead. “Hey Bobby,” He grinned confidently. Realization graced the old man’s face as his arm lowered, dropping the gun with it.

“Dean,” Bobby beamed at him, “Sam!” He turned his face towards Dean’s brother, and Sam grinned at seeing someone familiar. “Here,” Bobby said, his voice suddenly low. His eyes shifted along the horizon behind the Winchesters and he beckoned them in. Dean picked up his gun and ducked in the door, Sam close behind.

“I’m so glad you came when you did. We were about to leave for Atlanta.” Bobby walked over to the table beside the blank television and laid down the pistol he had pointed at Dean. Sam and Dean laid down their gear just inside the door and collapsed in the chairs provided by the motel. 

“We?” Dean raised an eyebrow and looked over to Bobby.

“Yeah. That angel friend of ours Castiel has been bunking with me since the beginning.”

“Ouch,” Dean grimaced, “Sorry you had to deal with him.”

As if on cue, knocking echoed throughout the room; first a long knock, then a short, then another long, and lastly another short. Morse code, Dean thought, staring at the door. ‘C’.

Without a word, Castiel walked into the room with a backpack on his back and a gun in his hand. Neither Winchester said a word, and it took Cas a moment to take notice of them. 

“Oh,” He grunted in that scratchy voice of his, “it’s you.”

“It’s us,” Dean sassed. “Why’re you here? Don’t you have better things to do upstairs than be down here socialising with us ‘mud monkeys’?” 

Cas frowned at Dean for a moment before saying “You haven’t heard.”

Dean frowned, “No shit. Heard what?”

“The angels aren’t in heaven anymore.” When Dean looked at him confusedly, he continued. “They were ejected from Heaven. Every angel lost their wings; they’re all human now. Including me.” He slammed his backpack on the bed and glared at Dean before walking into the bathroom.

Bobby lowered his voice to a whisper. “I don’t know what he’s doing in there. There’s no running water.”


	4. Not As It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city isn't what was promised before the fall.

“This plan is idiotic,” Castiel huffed, crossing his arms stubbornly. 

“We don’t have a lot options, here Cas,” Dean retorted, glaring at the angel when he looked over at Dean. “Bobby said that every single broadcast on every platform said to head to Atlanta. They’ll have refugee centers there with food and water and shelter and other people.”

Cas threw up his hands. “Exactly! More people equals more monsters! Atlanta has to be overrun with them by now.”

“We have to at least try,” Dean reasoned, “We’ll be better off if we get to the center or just get some supplies at the very least before leaving.”

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean, finally stepping down from the argument. “Fine,” he gritted out. “Do we all know the plan?”

Sam finally piped up. “All four of us drive to the city; Dean and I will take one car, you two take another,” Sam said, monotone, “Dean and I run into the city, look for the refugee center and get some supplies, and then report back to you two just outside the city.”

Bobby nodded. “Good.” He slung the bag full of guns over his shoulder and walked out the door without another word.

Dean drug in a deep breath through his nose and stepped through the motel room’s threshold, savoring the fresh air and cool breeze brushing against his honey skin. He sighed and looked over to his beloved baby. They had gone to retrieve it a few days ago, which was the only time they had been out in the past week. He meandered over to the driver side door and leaned against it. He waited earnestly for Bobby’s signal.

“Remember,” Bobby grunted, leaning over Cas as they were both already in their car, “If you have a problem, honk twice and we’ll pull over.”

Sam nodded and ducked into the car. Dean piped up. “No problem, Bobby. See you there.” 

. . .

Bobby’s truck rolled to a stop just inside the Atlanta city limits, and Dean pulled up beside him and rolled Sam’s window down as Bobby rolled down his. “You boys stay safe out there,” Bobby stated, a worried expression donning on his face. 

“If we’re not back by noon tomorrow, go back to the motel. If we’re still not back there in a week, move on.” Sam said, grimly. Cas nodded without hesitation and Bobby looked at them wordlessly, staring at them with a certain empathy that was special to him. Dean accelerated down the road, leaving Bobby in the dust.

“What’re we gonna do if there isn’t a refugee center?” Sam sounded worried.

“We turn tail and get the hell outta there.” Dean said simply, keeping his eyes locked on the road and adjusting his grip a bit, silently signalling to Sam that he was nervous as well. They fell into an anxious silence.

It stayed that way for the rest of the ride into the city. Dean eased his foot on the brake pedal when they passed the first tall building. As they got deeper and deeper into the city, an unsteady feeling overcame them. They were nearing the innermost part of Atlanta, and they had yet to see any people at all. They did, however, come across a few of the monsters-they had decided to call them ‘zombies’, since that’s what they reminded the Winchesters of most. They heard a low rumbling, almost like thunder, even though the sky was completely blue. Dean slowly rounded their first corner on their way deeper into the city. He screeched to a halt right in front of a mass of zombies, some huddled around and ripping apart an unknown animal, possibly a horse, and the others milling around aimlessly or scratching at a tank parked in the middle of the road. 

Without thinking, Dean dove out of the car, seeing a few zombies slowly realizing their presence and heading towards them. He decided that his best bet was to get inside-or at least on top of- that tank. He made a break for it and just hoped that Sam was following behind. He shoved any zombie in his path aside and pulled his pistol out of his waistband. He jumped onto the tank and fired his pistol at the lone zombie crawling around the hatch on the top of the tank. Over the sounds of the groaning and his own gun, Dean could hear Sam’s gun firing close behind, and it gave him an extra burst of confidence. He kicked the zombie off of the top of the tank and grabbed onto the hatch’s wheel. He gripped it tight, wrenching it around then pulling it open with relative ease. He threw his legs into the tank and sunk down into the tank’s hot interior. Not a moment later, Sam dove into the tank and quickly pulled the hatch shut. They both closed their eyes and sighed in exhaustion, the adrenaline quickly wearing off. 

The two tensed as a click of the hammer of a gun echoed through the tank.

“Who the hell are you,” said a man with a deep southern drawl.

“We’re the Winchesters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I'm just writing this??? And it's completely uneditied in an effort to upload on time but i gave it a little once-over so it should be fine. If anything is reeeeealy annoying and absolutely needs to be fixed please comment. I will fix it.


End file.
